Late night fun
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Jaden has a nightmare and runs to Jesse's room. Warning this is hard spiritshipping so if you don't like don't read


**I don't won Yu-gi-oh Gx or any of the awesome characters. This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. I hope you enjoy the story please favorite and review. I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar. **

"Jesse!" A brown hair teen with a bit of orange yelled as he ran into the room shaking a bit. A teen that was laying in the pulled his arm out from under the covers and reached for the lamp that was on the small table beside the bed. Before he could say anything the other teen was in his bed with his arms around him and his face pushed into his back.

"Jay," He said as his best friend got off of him letting him move the covers off his body and turn around to face him. "What are you doing in here?" He said as he looked over to the clock that sat by the bed. "It's three in morning," He asked as he felt the bed dip from the added weight of Jaden.

"I had a dream, that everyone was gone and it was all dark." The burnet said as he tried to hold back tears. The other teen let out a sigh as he sat up pulling his best friend/boyfriend into his arms.

"You don't have to worry about that I'll never leave you, now let get some sleep." He said as he moved the covers as he pulled Jay under them with him.

"Thanks Jess," He said as he put his on the bluenets muscular chest and wrapped his arms around him. Jesse let out a groan as he felt the smaller duelist's leg rub agents his morning wood. "Um… sorry," He said blushing.

"It's ok, let's just get to sleep." Jesse said as he kissed his boyfriends forehead and rubbed his lower back.

"But if you don't take care of it will hurt you." He said as he sat up a bit. The bluenet gave a smile as he pulled the other back down so that his head was on his chest.

"If it's not gone when I wake back up I'll take care of it k." He said as he kissed Jay's forehead and rubbed his lower back. "Or you can take care of it right now." Was said under his breath so that his boyfriend could barely hear.

"What's that Jess?" Jaden said as he cuddles closer putting a leg between the others.

"It was nothing let's just get to sleep," He said then kissed his cute burnets for head and held onto him tighter. A few minutes had passed and Jaden was out cold and cling onto the transfer student holding him that he was going to disappear. Jesse was just about out when he heard a moan coming from his chest area; his eyes went wide as he looked to his lover was moaning and panting.

"Harder," He moaned in his sleep then moved just right making the other feel something poking his thigh. "Don't make me beg Jesse, I need you." Jesse bit his lip as he felt the leg that was between his move up so that it was rubbing agents his coved member.

"Jay," Jesse said as he shock his boyfriend a bit trying to wake him up. Brown eyes opened slowly and looked up into the other blue eyes.

"Is it time to get up already?" The burnet asked sleepy as he sat up a bit to see his lover blushing a bright red. "Is there something wrong?" Without a word the blue haired teen flipped them over so that Jaden was laying under him.

"Sorry Jay, I can't hold back any more." Jesse said as he started nipping at the Sliffers neck then licking the spots saying he was sorry. "I can never get enough of your taste." Was spoken as he crashed their lips together quickly pushing his tongue inside exploring every part of the others mouth. They rubbed their tongues together making them both moan into the others mouth. As they were making out Jaden wrapped his arms around the bluenet neck, pulling them closer together. Their lounges started to burn so they pulled away for so much needed air. As they were panting the larger teen started pulling off his panting lover's shirt and through it across the room. The sight of Jaden's bear chest made the obelisk drool and stair.

"Don't just stair, touch me." The Slifer red student almost begged as he tried to hold his lover. At his breaking point he started to attack the burnets neck with kisses and little bit marks making him moan and beg for more. As Jesse was working at Jaden's neck, the burnet started working on getting the others shirt off. Jesses slowly worked his way down the chest before him leaving as many marks as he could trying to show the whole school that this cute burnet was taken. After a while he had made his way to the caramel colored nipple and gave a hard lick making him little uke almost scream.

"You're gonna have to keep it down if you don't want to wake up the whole dorm." He said right in the other ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"I thought those rooms where sound proof and, everyone is asleep right now." Jaden panted out as he tried to unbutton the others pants. "Plus I thought you like it when I'm loud." He said with a cute puppy dog face.

"Fine be as loud as you want just don't blame me if someone walks in on us again." Jesse said as he almost ripped off the other pant leaving him with nothing on. "Being lazy or did you plan me fucking you through the floor." He asked making the teen under him blush a bright red.

"A bit of both," Before he could say anymore Jesse had him mouth around his boyfriends other head. The burnet let of a breathless moan as he felt the other start to bob his head. "Jess if you do this I'm not going to last." Was spoken as he grabbed onto the sheets tightly. Even though he was told to stop he kept going as he grabbed a bottle that he kept on the side table by the bed. He quickly opened it and poured some of the strawberry scented liquid onto his fingers. Once they were fully covered he places them to Jaden's tight twitching hole. He started rubbing slowly making Jaden started trying to move his hips down so that Jesse was at least a little inside. With his free hand the bluenet put it to the others hips keeping him in place. "Please I need it," He said begging as his seme laughed a little.

"Someone's needy," Was said as he pushed his finger inside as slow as he could.

"Hurry I need it in me." Was all he got out before another finger was pushed inside him. He pushed the two in as far as he could touching that bunch of nerves inside the other making him curve off the blue sheet and let out a very loud moan. "Like that Jay?" Jesse asked as Jaden nodded his head. The last finger was quickly pushed inside as he stretched the Slifer the best he could. "I still don't see how you're always this tight." He said as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the discarded bottle of lub and handed it to his lover. "You know what to do right?" Jaden gave a quick nod before sitting up and pulling down the obelisk student pants and boxes freeing the throbbing member from it cage. Once that was taken care of he poured some on the penis and started rubbing it all over making Jesse moan from the contact.

"There now put it in," The burnet said as he laid on his back and spread his legs. Without a word his order was put though. Jesse was fully inside him with one hard thrust hit his prostate making Jaden grab the sheets and scream. "Right there," With a grin Jesse started slamming himself inside. The burnet wrapped his arms around his best friend/ boyfriend as he dug his nails into his back leaving crimson half-moons in its wake. "Faster," He moaned as he dragged his nails down. The bluenet did as he was told and started going as fast as us human body could while still slamming in. "SO GOOD!"

"Don't tighten up so much," The obelisk blue said as he continued fucking.

"I can't help it," He moaned out as wrapped his legs around the others waist. With each thrust Jesse could feel the other getting tighter and tighter. Knowing that both where close to their climax the seme started pumping his little Jay with his thrusts. "Almost there," He moaned out.

"Just a little longer I'll be right behind you," He said as he kissed the others sweaty forehead. They lasted only a few moments before both climaxed screaming each other's names. Once Jesse caught his breath he pulled out watching his juice flow out of the opening. "I'll never get enough of that." He said as he laid down next to the other and pulled him into the others arms.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Jaden asked as he tried to sit up only to be pulled back down.

"Nay we'll do that when we wake up maybe have some fun in the shower." He said with a grin making his lover blush. Within a few minutes they were both out cold in each other's arms. Let's just say they didn't make it to any of their classes the next day.

THE END

**Manda- Yay my first Yu Gi Oh GX fanfic!**

**Jesse-THA**T **WAS AWESOME!**

**Jaden- Can you keep it down trying to sleep?**

**Jesse-Sorry Jay *kisses his forehead***

**Manda-Aw so cute *fan girls* Any way I hope you spritshippers like it. Please favorite and review! **


End file.
